Dawn Age
Period lasted from 30,000 DR to -24000 DR, powerful empires of creator races disappear from the face of the earth and their land occupied Dragons and Giants. Constant war for land in hegemony on Faerun lead to the creation of great kingdoms and empires. Timeline -30000 DR * Start Of The Dawn Ages/The Time Of Dragons: Dragons and giants rule Toril at this time; elves and dwarves settle in small but growing communities all over Faerûn. The dwarves overthrow the giants and start their empires. Toward the end of this time, the elves start doing the same against the dragon overlords of this era. This age draws to an abrupt close with The Sundering. * Fall of the Aearee Empires. * The first dragons begin spreading across Faerûn. They soon establish the realms of Argissthilliax, Caesinmalsvir, Darastriverthicha and Tharkrixghontix. * The great giant god Annam All-Father marries Othea, a lesser demigoddess of Toril. Their union produces eight terrestrial children. The giant realms of Ostoria, Darchar, Grunfesting, Helligheim, Nedeheim and Rangfjell are founded by Annam and his sons. *Araushnee is banished from the elven pantheon and cast by the Seldarine into the Abyss along with her son Vhaeraun and daughter Eilistraee. Araushnee makes a new home for herself named the Demonweb Pits and becomes the demon-goddess Lolth. c. -29500 DR * Within a few centuries of their arrival on Faerûn, after some of the dragons reached maturity, the giants recognized the great reptiles as powerful and cunning interlopers who threatened their very existence. Soon open warfare rages between giant and dragonkind with the rich resources of Faerûn awaiting the victor. *The Dragonfall War begins when followers of Xymor kill Nagamat, sparking the war between the followers Bahamut and Tiamat which continues unabated in the present day. c. -28000 DR * The Colossal Kingdom reaches its height, stretching across Faerûn from the Cold Lands to the Vilhon Reach. c. -26000 DR * Othea, mother of giantkind, pursues a series of unsatisfying affairs with various powers such as Vaprak, father of the ogre race. c. -25500 DR * Othea begins an affair with Ulutiu, a minor sea god of the Savage Frontier. The union of Othea and Ulutiu ultimately produces four sons: firbolg, verbeeg, voadkyn, and fomorian. c. -25000 DR * Ostoria reaches a truce with dragonkind and the Reign of Giants comes to an end. Ostoria has shrunk to only a shadow of its former self. The Colossal Kingdom now occupies only the northernmost edge of Faerûn (present day Great Glacier and the Cold Lands). * Draconic legends first speak of Ironfang Keep, a stronghold built on the cliffs of the White River, overlooking the Dragons’ Sea. c. -24500 DR * Elf survivors of the Kingdom of Tintageer (Kingdom of Faerie) summon the power of elvish High Magic and escape from Faerie to Toril. The Tintageer defeat a great red wyrm Mahatnartorian, Master of the Mountains, and found the first elven nation on Faerûn. c. -24400 DR *Lolth's attention is drawn to Toril for the first time in history, due to the elf Kethryllia Amarillis fighting the demon Haeshkarr in the Demonweb Pits. The Spider Queen begins to seduce dark elves and takes Ka'Narlist as her consort. References de:Zeit der Drachen Category:History